Veridi Imperial Republic
The Veridi Imperial Republic, also known as the Veridian Empire, is an interstellar empire from the planet Davari Prime in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Veridian History is full of multiple kings and self-proclaimed empires, some united, but most for themselves. The House of Ltyani had grown through careful marriages, assassinations, bribes, and warfare until they controlled almost all of the planet of Davari Prime. The planet would be unified through a final war, the Veridian War of Unification against the House of Itakki, or North Veridians. As their planet orbits a white dwarf in older parts of the Milky Way, they were able to study "nearby" Supernovas. They discovered their current form of travel, Quantum Collapse, through this study, and began to explore stars and planets outside their solar system, setting up colonies and claiming the few perfectly habitable (Their Standards) planets. Prehistory Solar System Formation The Davarian Solar System began as most lifeless ones in the galaxy do. The sun of the system began as a yellow sun, with six planetary bodies and two gas giants. The planets (In the order closest to the star Davari) of Iactari Prime, Yaeeli Prime, Blikmki Prime, Davari Prime (Homeworld), Rakktiki Prime (Gas), Malliti Prime, Warici Prime (Gas), and Basari Prime (Dwarf). Over a few billion years, Davari the Star expanded into a red giant, devouring Iactari Prime, but expanding slowly enough to push all the other planets into a safe, but relatively similar orbit as before. The star folded into itself and became a white dwarf. The planets move closer and into similar orbits as before, except for Warici Prime, and Basari Prime. The gas giant Warici Prime stays in the same spot, but keeps its orbit, but Basari Prime moves closer from a combination of the stars change and a large meteorite impact. Basari Prime eventually becomes a large moon of Warici Prime, with a large lunar orbit. Geography and Makeup of Davari Prime The planet of Davari Prime is slightly larger than Earth and keeps almost the same distance from its star that would create life on earth. However, it's makeup is radically different from Earths. The planet, like most in the solar system, and in nearby systems, have much less carbon materials. Instead, silicones, boron, ammonia and other materials are prevalent. The seas, lakes, all water is composed of Ammonia, which means the planets are between -34.5 degrees Celcius and -77 degrees Celcius. The atmosphere is composed of a mix of ammonia and chlorine, the breathable gasses for the Veridians. History Pre-Civilization The Veridians began as an offshoot of the Reidii creatures that dominated the planet. The Reidii were Boron-based and stood at six feet tall on two legs, with long arms, and a slouch. The Veridians separated themselves due to many Reidii's living in areas with tall grasses, the slouch becoming an evolutionary disadvantage that was removed to aid in looking over the grasses where predator or prey could be. The longer arms were shortened due to quicker movements of hands, claws, and tools needed to catch prey and fight predators. The Veridians permanently removed themselves from the category of animal race and instead became a civilization due to the volcanic activity of Davari, and the chance discovery of fire from flammable elements such as phosphorous and certain carbons around volcanic activity spots. This ability to use fire allowed the Veridi to cook their food and consume far many more calories than their Reidii cousins, allowing the Veridi the chance for higher cognitive and conciouss functions. Early Veridian Hunter-Gatherers The exact beginning of Veridian Hunter-Gatherers is disputed by Veridian scientists, but they all agree that Pre-Tribal clans were already developed, and that the basic understandings of strategy and pack/team work began, since the Veridian Hunters went more after the largest game of Davari Prime. The small game was domesticated like cattle, and dogs. The tail end of this age is much more clearer as the Veridian languages popped up, and they remained relatively unchanged in structure and idea on into the Veridian Space Age. The use of different languages between different hunter-gatherer clans contributed to rise of tribal clans, and the development of their sparse agriculture, with the few edable crops causing hunter-gatherers to settle down. Tribal Clans The tribal clans began with the settling of most hunter-gatherer groups. During the age of the tribal clans, class systems were prevalent, with Chiefs at the top and slaves at the bottom. Warfare became almost second nature as evident to many weapon wounds on a staggering number of ancient Veridian tribal remains. As large chiefdoms began to conquer other tribes, they wanted to set themselves apart from weaker chiefs. They invented a new role for themselves, where they put more power into than just a chief. They called this new leadership, Ktingi, or King. These tribal chiefs that became kings also formed their own royal houses, which would remain whether or not they were in power. Emergence of Kingdoms The Beginning of Kingdoms The beginning of kingdoms is marked by the increase of power of certain tribal chiefs to where they elevated themselves above other chiefs with the name of Ktingi. The first kingdom to emerge is widely accepted to be the House of Ltilli, followed by the House of Etiki, House of Itakki, and the House Ptelloi. Other smaller kingdoms emerged, but they were of no threat, and we're ignored at first. Within a decade, all the large houses were in perpetual war, save for the House of Itakki, which merely built up their forces as everyone else built their own down. Within a hundred more years of perpetual fighting, (est. 5,210 Earthern years ago), a major shift had occurred. The overlooked houses began to control much land, and held small wars against the now ruined Great Houses, yet the House of Itakki remained in the Northern Continent of Aavirri, becoming almost legend to the newer Houses. By this point, almost no tribes remained, save for some spread far and wide. And they would not remain untouched for much longer. The Expanse of Monarchies The Dawn of Technology The House of Ltyani Unification Wars Final War of Unification Modern History Government The Veridi Imperial Republic is an Imperial Republic. The civilization is run jointly by an Emperor and a Council, whose powers have changed just as have Emperors changed. The Emperor is a person selected from a noble line, such as the current Emperor, Misyarri of the House of Rtellani. The noble house selects their new Emperor, and the line can be ended through bad marriages, assassinations, bribes, and voluntarily, and then one half of the council will elect a new noble house to lead the civilization. The Council of Imperial Affairs is two halves. One half is elected from among the Imperial worlds (One per world), and the other half is elected from among the current Royal House, and the number allowed is currently twenty-five, but it was much lower in earlier history. The Emperor The Emperor is the symbolic leader of the Veridi Imperial Republic. He is the embodiment of the hopes and wills of all the Veridi people's. The Emperor is elected by his royal house to lead, but can be elected from the Representative half of the Council if there are no replacements ready. He prepares and creates legislation for the council to vote on, but can Veto Council legislation, which can also be overturned by the Council. He creates treaties, commands wartime fleets, and negotiates with foreign civilizations. His treaties are voted on by the Council, and his war declarations are also voted on. He is inducted with a two-thousand old ceremony that has happened since the first Emperor was inducted at the Unification of Davari Prime. The Council Language The Veridi language is a strange one. It is not made up of different grammar cases or verbs or nouns, but rather catagories. The reason for this is debated by Veridi historians, who have generally accepted that early trade based societies adapted an unknown originial language to be better suited for catagorizing items, which led to everything being "Categorized". The Southern and Central Veridian's tend to top off every word with an 'i' when translated to english, but Northern Veridian's tend to top off every word with a 'm' when translated to english. The language, when translated, has one of 26 letters after the first word, which denotes the category of the item, person, or place. This type of categorizing in the language has led to a very rigid caste system that is in all parts of Veridi life, public and private: Categories *A = Planetary bodies *B = Science *C = Medicine *D = Geological structures *E = Civilizations/Peoples *F = Religion *G = Clothing *H = Electronics *I = Political *J = Space vehicles/squadrens *K = Culture *L = Peasantry *M = Economics *N = Trade guilds *O = Uncivilized animals *P = Military organizations/squadrens *Q = Industry *R = Future *S = Historical events *T = Royal houses *U = Past *V = Weapons *W = Elements *X = Plants *Y = Galaxy/Planetary systems *Z = Present In order to further categorize and expand Veridi vocabulary further, several categories can be attached to word's to expand on the information provide, but are capitalized in spelling, ex: Eii = Emperor EIUi = Past Emperor In addition to adding additional letters to denote past, present and future tenses, more letters can be added in the translated version of the Veridi language to further detail a subject matter and to reduce the time it takes to issue statements, ex: ''Stui Uni Nmi Mhi Hqi = ''The past Sti royal house controlled a profitable electronics based trade guild. ''Stunmhqi ''= The past Sti royal house controlled a profitable electronics based trade guild. Religion Military Ground Soldiers Spaceships Examples: Veridian Cruiser.jpg|A Veridian Cruiser Veridian Heavy Cruiser.jpg|Veridian Heavy Cruiser Veridian Troop Transport.jpg|Veridian Troop Transport Veridian Fighter.jpg|Veridian Fighter Veridian Bomber.jpg|Veridian Bomber Veridian Scout.jpg|Veridian Scout Technology Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations